desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Tri-Star Crescent Abode
The estate world of Patriarch Subhuti, it is completely separate from the outside world and can only be reached by travelling through a void corridor opened by the Patriarch. It has its own cycle of reincarnation and a miniature Netherworld Kingdom, after dying the souls of this world will be reborn into this world anew. It is a miniature version of the Primordial World of Pangu and completely outside the structure of the Three Realms. Description The estate world consists of a crescent hook and three stars, this forms the chinese character for heart 心 and this is where the estate world draws its name of 'Tri-Star Crescent Abode'. The estate world has been described as being as large as the major world of the Grand Xia and it consists of an endless sea with three enormous continents within, these are the Cloud, Flame and Star continents. Hovering above the Cloud continent is a large floating mountain where Patriarch Subhuti resides, this mountain is called Mount Innerheart and is the location of his school. Mount Innerheart A large mountain that is hovering in the skies above the Cloud continent, it is the location of Patriarch Subhuti's dwelling and also serves as the location for his school. There are three places of note within the mountain, the Daoist monastery where the Patriarch lives, the Divinities Palace that serves as the Dao repository for the school and the Three Realms Palace that contains the most supreme Divine abilities, secret arts and formations that the school posseses. Divinities Palace The divinities palace is divided into nine levels containing all sorts of techniques, formations, sword arts, evasion arts, lightning arts or Divine abilities and the higher up you go the more profound and powerful they are. To learn the arts from the Divinities Palace one must first overcome a trial depending on the floor the art is located on, there are two types of tests, the first manual labors and the second combat trials. For the manual tests you simply have to carry out the manual labour for the floor the art you want is located on, with each successive floor's labor taking longer than the preceding floor's (see below). The combat trials instead require you to fight and win against nine different golems that are at nine different levels of ability but using the same level of cultivation as the challenger and is the only method to acquire an art from the ninth floor. Depending on which golem you defeat you can pick any art or technique from the corresponding floor, so for example if you defeat the first golem you can pick any art from the first floor, but the more times you fight that particular golem the more powerful the golem will become when you fight it again. Known Techniques Sword Formation - ninth floor Vizulization Technique - ninth floor of Heaven - ninth floor Sword Song - third floor Three Realms Palace Only personal disciples or those with special dispensation from the Patriarch can acquire any of the techniques or secret arts from the Three Realms Palace and they are only permitted to learn a few of the techniques not all of them. There are nineteen books within the palace and they consist of nine divine abilities and ten secret arts, formations, other varied techniques and each has a trial that one must first pass before they can learn it. Known Techniques Dragon’s Eye - Sweep the mountain path of Mount Innerheart once Archery - without using divine sense, elemental ki or divine power to actively control the trajectory of the arrow, using just physical force, hit an archery target dead center from ten thousand kilometers away Arcane Art - take on a disciple of great karmic virtue, surrounded by at least three hundred meters of golden karmic light and kill ten Earth Immortals or Loose Immortals who have committed great sins, surrounded by at least three hundred meters of bloody sin light. World-Destroying Axe Guardian Halo Eye Within the Palm Sword Formation The Cloud continent Has been described as the continent with the best governance of the three continents and is located directly beneath the hovering Mount Innerheart. The Flame continent A continent consisting of many small kingdoms, it is in a constant state of disorder with no central governance. The Star continent Like the Flame continent it is also made up of many small kingdoms and is in a state of disorder, this continent was the location of the former Qi Empire and also contains the Viledragon River, a river that prevents anyone who moves within a thousand kilometers from flying and using evasive techniques based off the Five Elements. Category:Locations